The Tale of Mike Cooper
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: Mike was just an ordinary kid until everything went terribly wrong. With his new pals and trying to deal with Multiple Personality Disorder, he'll face the enemies that took everything he couldn't before. Searching for the answers he seeks, he may not like what he finds at the end of the road. Sly Cooper AU.
1. Prologue

Well, here's another new story. It's sort of a special AU. A new Total Drama story I've had on my mind for some time. This is mostly Mike's POV. This is very similar to Sly Cooper, but I decided to change a few things. What if instead of thieves, Mike and his friends were renegades or vigilantes causing trouble for evildoers while trying to find the Fiendish Five? Even finding clues or old data files instead of stealing back the pages of the Thievius Raccoonus? This first chapter will just be just Mike's past with no one else saying any lines.

I'm Mike Cooper. It was another ordinary summer day for me. I got up early preparing for the exciting day ahead. I rushed downstairs before my parents noticed. Then I noticed my parents coming down. Things were great for us. Being only thirteen at the time wasn't bad. At that time, I didn't think about the life hidden in darkness I have now.

You see, not many people acknowledged me or even knew who I was. I was labeled a head case because of my MPD or Multiple Personality Disorder. Four other people who look like me share the inside of my head and come out in different situations, or so I _thought_ it was just four.

There's Chester, an old timer who goes on about how things were way back when. One of them is also a girl who's a Russian gymnast named Svetlana, who shows up when I'm faced with an athletic or acrobatic obstacle. Next is Vito, this tough guy who either picks fights with other guys or is trying to flirt with anyone possible. Manitoba Smith is probably the one personality whose appearances come in handy in the most dire of times. He's an adventure seeking survivalist and shows up if I wear a fancy hat called a fedora.

Mom and Dad did what they could to make sure I turned out okay. Somehow, they knew I'd be able to pull through even with my disorder. Even if I was having a rough time like being pummeled by bullies or getting shut out by everyone else, they'd always turn it around.

Since it was still summer, that meant I was safe from callous peers for a while longer. But, that also meant fireworks and possibly finding someone who won't think I'm a freak. I enjoyed holidays the most. Unfortunately, the day after Canada Day was when tragedy struck.

That morning was ordinary enough. Trying to look forward to the time when maybe just one other person wouldn't see me the way I was seen by others. That evening, five mysterious figures ravaged the neighborhood. People were either fearful or up in arms. My parents knowing my disorder could possibly trigger because of this, decided it would be for the best if I steer clear of them. But that's when I recognized them, a group of offenders who had made news headlines for some time.

Fearing for my parents' safety, I couldn't stay hidden. In the rowdiness and confusion, I suffered a head trauma, knocking me into my own subconscious. I was greeted by my other personalities, but couldn't help but think. If all five of us are here, who's controlling my body? I didn't realize it at the time, there had to be a fifth personality I was just finding out about.

After the chaos died down, my eyes were readjusting. I looked around and saw nothing for a while. Unexpectedly, I wound up cuffed down for something I didn't do. Why didn't my parents say anything? Where were they, even? I know I didn't cause any of this. I had woken up in the back of a squad car, in my mind I was at wit's end. Was it the fifth personality that did this? It didn't matter. The five who were responsible just disappeared.

I had arrived at my new home for the next two and a half years. Yes, I was now a juvie kid. I trembled thinking about how I was gonna survive. Maybe Vito would have my back, he's pretty tough. Or Manitoba would come through considering survival was key. What I didn't expect was the supposed 'evil' personality instantly took control when I was in danger. The others spent most of the time in my head, and that's when I learned my new enemy's name, Mal.

Shortly after I arrived and Mal was practically running the place, I noticed new people coming in, and one of them had very unusual hair. That got me thinking, what if he was the one from the raid? I remembered one of them had wildly colored in a crazy style. But I decided not to approach.

By the time I was released, I had already in enrolled at a local high school. People there didn't know who I was, so I thought of it as a perfect chance to start over. I only ever reached out to my two new pals, Cameron and Brick. Cam was a formerly known bubble boy, and is now a bit of a bookworm and enjoys gathering new information. Brick is very strong, and can tear through any physical obstacle due to his soldier background.

When they learned of my MPD, they were totally cool with it. I couldn't tell you how psyched I was. I finally found friends who see me and not someone evil like Mal. Cameron even comes with ways for me to be able to control my disorder. After he viewed the original four, he discovered their triggers; frustration, acrobatics, removing my shirt, and wearing a fedora. But Cameron or Brick knew how to instantly pull me from my subconscious. I didn't want to tell them about Mal just yet.

Then, disaster struck again. A few years later, somehow, the five who landed me in the big house separated and are causing trouble in random areas throughout the country. That was when my friends had to know the truth about my past. It turns out, they were also affected by the Fiendish Five, their new name after making themselves known again. Together, we decided to spend most our looking for answers about that day, maybe even find traces of my missing parents. When we graduated, we finally knew our next move. Track down the five and stop their evil reign.

I knew I was about to go into deep waters by doing this. But I was wrongfully locked away and separated from the only family I know, something had to be done. In the time we spent preparing, our skill sets greatly improved. Brick can handle obstacle courses better out of the three of us. Cameron can take almost any random object and use to make the most of current situations. And I learned to utilize my multiple personalities, and make make the best use of their abilities, yet I still couldn't completely control them. It was time for a new adventure.

A pretty good prologue, I'd say. If this gets enough reviews, I'll do a very special chapter later on. I already have two of the Fiendish Five picked out from Total Drama villains. But I need three good choices to fit Raleigh, Mz. Ruby and Panda King. I already know who Muggshot and Clockwerk will be. Make sure you follow and review. Peace out everybody!


	2. Watching From Afar

The first chapter I think was a good start. Here's a special chapter based on the trailer for the new Sly Cooper movie. Instead of making a donut run, Mike and pals stop a break-in and there's an obstacle course involved. The really crazy thing is... it's narrated by Zoey! I was asked who would play Carmelita, and this is it, just like I planned it. She's still a cop, but instead of hounding Mike the way Carmelita does with Sly, they end up running into each other unintentionally. This is the first time she caught a glimpse of Mike and his pals leaving a crime scene. Don't worry, in the next chapter is where they officially meet. As for the way Zoey looks in this, it's her usual look from the show; same shirt and pants, minus the flower, just add Carmelita's jacket and combat boots instead of Zoey's wedge sandals.

The city that night seemed like any other. I, Officer Zoey Fox, was out and about making my rounds, when I heard a commotion nearby. No other officers were dispatched so I took it upon myself to check it out. It was a foiled attempt on the local pawn shop. I looked around, noticing no broken glass, nothing out of place, except the back door seemed ajar.

I go through it and it looked like who possibly forced their way in was already dealt with seeing as how there wasn't anyone there. Just then, I noticed a few shadows going down the alleyway and a vehicle was nearby. As I ascended to higher ground for a better view, I got a good look at them, and it seemed like they were just ordinary people around my age.

"Brick, it's all clear."

"Okay, but what about the rest of them?"

"It's taken care of. Considering we had nothing to do with the break in, but we did end it."

I couldn't believe it! These guys drove off the people that tried to swindle the pawn shop? But I guess look _can_ be decieving. One was on the short side with glasses. The other looked like he came out of the reserves. But from what I heard they weren't alone. There must've been at least one more.

"Mike, it's Cameron. Gimme some good news, buddy. After all, you're the one who cleared the path for us." the shorter one said. I scoped further ahead when I realized there were using wireless communication hoping to contact and catch a view of this Mike.(very similar to the Binocu-com from the Sly Copper games) I got a visual of someone running through the city like it was an obstacle course. He must be very athletic to do that. Could it have been Mike?

"Don't worry, I'm on route to your location."

"Mike, ready for what's up ahead. You'll have to go through the obstacle course to meet up with us." said Brick.

"You got this?" Cameron asked.

"Everybody be cool. I'm on it." Mike suddenly stopped as he got into position like he was running a track. Seemed like the course consisted of high hurdles, rope swing, and a few other things. As I got a close look at Mike, I really started paying attention to him in more ways than one. His spiky hair, those eyes, the gap in his front teeth, even the way he sounded completely focused. And like that, he was off.

How was some guy who looked as thin as me gonna clear a course like that. Maybe he was hiding a strong physique? He clearly made it over the hurdle. I couldn't help but hear what they were saying.

"Think he's gonna make it, Cam? Maybe I made it too tough for him." asked Brick.

"I can hear you, Brick." Mike chuckled as he continued the course. Then, he slid under a large bar and jumped onto the second one realizing it was the balance beam. Gracefully, like a dancer or something, he traversed to the other side.

"You're getting short on time, Mike." Cameron was sounding panicked.

Mike reached the large wall. I was amazed he could scale something even I couldn't when I first entered the force.

"Hey, no clocks, Cameron. It throws me off." The spiky runner landed the dismount and dashed ahead for the final rope swing. I hardly believed what I saw when he just took off so fast. Would he make another safe landing? And he did as he landed on what looked like the finish line.

Mike finally walked up in front of the vehicle which marked the finish. "How'd it go on your end?" he asked.

"Well, after you dealt with the first perp, I was able to make it look like nothing happened." said Cameron.

"Then I made sure the others were in sight of authorities without being seen myself." Brick added.

"Finally, how was I?"

"Not quite there yet, Mike. You were off by a few seconds."

Mike's head kinda slunk down. "Ugh, seriously?" (Just think of the trailer when Sly does the same thing)

"You haven't reach my soldier level yet, even with all your fancy moves, Mike."

"It's not gonna be easy, Brick. But Mike, you'll have to mostly rely on _you_ since I thought I noticed the other sides of you trying to get through." said the shortest of the three.

Other sides of him? What did Cameron mean by that? There was clearly more to Mike than what I saw. I wanted to find out more about him. But I was too nervous to approach with my badge on me at all times, so I just stood above ground and continued listening in.

"I just might have the workout regiment you need." said Brick.

"Come on, Brick. You've seen the strong side of him. I think Mike's plenty strong considering what _he_ can do."

"What about you, Cam?"

"What _about_ me?"

"I'm thinking I can put together a regiment for you, pal."

"Come on, Brick. You know I'm not as strong as you are. Mike, back me up on this. Mike? Not again." Cameron looked around.

Where did he go? Did he just disappear?

"Cameron, Mike says we've got a squad car headed our way." said Brick.

What? Why would they just run when they didn't do anything wrong? "If they see Mike, they might recognize him for what happened with to him years ago." Cameron sounded worried.

Mike came back around like he was gliding. "Go, go, go!" (lol I loved it when Sly said that in the trailer.)

What just happened? Why would someone as innocent as Mike fear a few officers? Just what happened to him years ago? I knew this wasn't going to be the only time I'd run into the three of them. I was determined to learn all I could about Mike, and maybe find out more on that other sides of him thing as well as his past when the police were involved. After all, he seems like such a nice guy.

It's question time! Cunning, suave, debonair, cool are words to describe Sly Cooper. Here's this chapter's Question of the Day.(QTD) What words do you think best describe Mike? You can use more than one word if you want. I hope this was good. I put a lot of thought into this one. The next chapter will be pretty much the start of the game, but without Mike stealing his data file from Zoey. Be sure to leave your answers to the question above and thoughts so far.


	3. A Step in the Right Direction

Okay, now things are getting started. At this point is where the original game begins, but things will be a bit different. As I mentioned Zoey's attire last chapter, I'll describe the looks of the main three. Cameron has basically the same glasses, shorts and hoodie, but the hoodie is a green similar to Bentley. Brick almost looks the same on the show, but also in a camo shirt. And Mike's look is basically Sly's from the trailer being gray slacks and a dark blue with yellow stripes around the collar and sleeves, nothing else will change. He'll also not have the raccoon mask because he's not stealing anything or Sly's hat since he needs his fedora to access Manitoba.

Instead of planning a raid on the local precinct, Mike and Zoey cross paths and eyes after leaving another crime scene. The two become interested in each other after talking, but when Mike discovers Zoey's really a cop, he becomes slightly worried and about to take off, but she calms him down. Here goes.

There was something uncertain about nights like this one. The moon out, crisp yet not too cold winds, and a feeling that anything could happen. That's what it was like any ordinary night for the three of us. Then, it was go time.

"Mike! Come in! Mike! You holding up all right?" Cameron tuned in.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm good. You're a bit loud though." I told him.

"Man, if only I was as calm as you are. This one won't be like the others."

"Relax, Cameron. You're safer there than where I am. After all, I'm Mr. Juvie Record. This could also be our big chance to find the villains who tore my family apart." I knew full well what it meant if we got any intel on the Fiendish Five. I would be that much closer to either finding my missing parents or getting slightly better control of my MPD.

"Well, count on us, pal. To get through the chaos, you'll need to call on one of your multiple personalities. I know you're still trying to maintain control of them, but either Vito or Svetlana should be of real use in this situation."

"Okay, I'm going in."

"Don't forget you got me at the wheel, Mike. All you have to do is go in, gather the information, and stop the crime before it happens. We'll secure the premises and let you know if any cops are nearby."

"Good looking out, Brick. I'll be in and out in no time."

I didn't want to rely on my personalities knowing they could come out at any time. Just then, I noticed the heist about to go down. Coming down from a random fire escape, I overheard them talking about the ones we've been looking for. The Five were about to make themselves known again.

It turns out this really was the big break we needed. I didn't feel tough enough facing them myself. Instead, I decided for Vito to come out and the rumble really broke out. After the room was cleared, and after reeling Vito back into my mind, I tried to reach out to the others.

"Hey, Cameron. I think I'm seeing things, must be nerves, I guess. Can you pull up my visual on screen and see this trail?"

"Really? I've researched this. It seems those with rare or unique disorders are able to see unusual opportunities which are viewed as blinking lights. This trail should be able to get you from your current location back to us, but chances are it may not always be the case."

"As long as we get out of here without being spotted, it's all right with me. Oh, and I got the information, something about the Fiendish Five scattered in different locations across Canada. Anything on your end?"

"Yes, it turns out there was talk of a file with your name on it. I seem to remember a recent raid on a police station within the area; whoever did it made off with a few files, so chances are yours was one of them. If word gets out, you could be falsely connected to them."

"That's... not good." I started to worry.

"Well, nice job anyway, buddy. Crisis averted." said Brick. If you take the route on the opposite end, we should be right there and we can get started on our search.

"On my way."

I didn't tell my friends why I always freaked out when the cops showed up, but somehow they may already know the reason. If this works, maybe I won't be afraid of them as much, but one step at a time. The trail of lights took me around the corner down a dark alley. Somehow, I knew where I was. I just had to keep going. Then, I saw someone...

A girl. Not just any girl. She had fiery red hair as her were like mine, but shined a bit more. I tried not to get noticed, but we crashed. After getting run into by her, I had to do something. Seeing as how she stood pretty easily, I guess she wasn't hurt by it

"You all right?" she asked as she knelt down.

"I'll be all right." I told her.

"Sorry, I didn't think anyone was...Wait, have I seen you before?"

"I'd be surprised since it's been some time since I've run into a girl as nice as you are, but not like this." (Why did I say that? She probably thinks I'm weird now...) I felt like I should just get out of there before things got worse, and then...

"It's great that you're all right and you must have been around the wrong people to say that about me. By the way, I'm Zoey Fox."

"The name's Mike Cooper."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Zoey asked me.

"It's weird, but I haven't really been home in years. I'm just one of those people going from place to place." I even felt down saying it.

"That must be hard. You even look like you're even my age." She noticed something on the ground.

"Zoey, that looks like a badge..."

"It is... To my surprise, I'm the youngest in my squad."

I couldn't believe it. An amazing and really nice girl like Zoey, an officer? Before I shook the ground, she approached.

"Mike, you're shaking... Are you okay?"

I tried to back-step, but I just told her. I couldn't help it, I didn't want those glistening eyes of hers to be saddened thinking something was wrong with me. "I've had a rough experience a long time ago, that's all." Well, I wasn't lying.

"Yeah, I kinda know what that's like. But it's not like all cops are in it for themselves, my squad are really some of the most upstanding overall."

"You mean, there... are good cops out there?"

"Because of your hard time, you probably had mixed feelings about us, but don't worry. Some of us are nicer than you think." I felt her hand reach out. Our eyes met.

"Thanks, Zoey. Maybe the world isn't falling apart."

"That would seem like a bit much, but I'm just glad you look better than before."

I heard Cameron and Brick on the receiving end, wondering what happened. I had to wrap things up.

"You know, Zoey. There's a lot you can't tell about people by simply looking at them. Maybe if we run into each other again, I can tell you what I mean."

"Yeah, I have to head back myself." Then she walked up to me which ended in a hug. I sort of felt relaxed by it, too. "Guess you're going to the next place. You know, my squad's been known to cover a large area, maybe we'll meet sooner."

"That'd be something." With that, we both headed in opposite direction as I waited make a mad dash to reach the others. (Zoey seems like the nicest girl. Aside from wondering if she'll go out with me, I don't know how to tell her about my quirk. I'll have to find some way to do it. For now, I have things to deal with I'm not putting off anymore.)

I finally made it to the end. "Brick, Cam. Sorry I took so long."

"What happened, man?" Brick asked.

"At first I thought I ran into some trouble, but it was a random girl."

"A girl?" Cameron wondered.

"But it turns out she was a cop, but not like any cop I thought possible."

"I'm surprised, you're usually worried by cops."

"She told me not all cops are crooked or only interested in themselves. Maybe just maybe, I've had them figured all wrong thanks to Zoey."

"I'm guessing that's her name." the soldier intervened.

"She may even make an appearance while we find who we're looking for." I added.

"Looks like it's a race against the feds to reach the Fiendish Five." said Cameron.

With that, we loaded up and headed out. I knew this would be tough for all of us. If the cops can't find them, we'd have to. The ones who landed me in juvie, who laid waste to my old neighborhood, it's time we got reacquainted.

Okay, there you go. I think Mike and Zoey are off to a good start. Also here's where I'm in a bit of a snag. I was thinking of using a shipyard for the scenery in the next few chapters considering the wrecked ships in the first level of the game. Which TD contestant would you like to see as Raleigh? For the villains, I'm only using other contestants. That means no Blaineley, Chef or Chris. And the contestants don't have to be villains either, anyone you think would fit. This would really help out a lot as I'm trying to bring together Total Drama and Sly Cooper fans alike. Also feel free to answer the QTD from the previous chapter, I'm curious about how TD fans define my favorite contestant.


	4. Contestant Poll

I was very surprised when I found out this bit of info on Mike. After reading one of Hellflores' Zoke stories, I checked the Total Drama wiki and it confirmed that Mike is in fact Italian. Which means as another dark skinned Italian, I want this to be the one I focus on for a while, but I've hit a bit of a snag. Besides not getting much feedback, there are quite a few overlapping ideas. So I'm giving the viewers a chance to choose who Mike and the others face in this first story. I'll even give both good and bad reason for each contestant I'm considering. I'll have two contestants for each member.

Possibilities for Raleigh

Sam (Revenge of the Island)

+: Raleigh is the Fiendish Five's chief machinist and Sam is hooked on gamer tech

-: Sam isn't much of a villain

Jacques (Ridonculus Race)

+: both greed driven and conniving

-: all the rain would probably turn into ice

I've already chosen one villain to be Muggshot. Hint: he's one of ROTI's 'strongest' villains, as in with muscles.

Possibilities for Mz. Ruby

Jo (Revenge of the Island)

+: both would have their own soldiers

-: only Jo has military experience

Sugar (Pahkitew Island)

+: They both have a Southern accent

-: one's voodoo, one's country

Possibilities for Panda King

Owen

+: both are round and look strong

-: Owen's too lovable to be evil

Shawn(Pahkitew Island)

+: went on destruction sprees (check episode 10 Scarlett Fever)

-: not sure if zombies are weak against fire

I cannot say who, but who I chose as Clockwerk is going to be a surprise.

I also have an idea for the chapters and areas for each contestant that make them different from the actual game. Or if you have any others you think I could use, let me know in the reviews or PM, and maybe I'll fill you in on what's coming up. Those who are familiar with Sly Cooper like I am, I'd like to hear your thoughts as well.


	5. Location, location, location

Looks like this will go rather smoothly. Now that the Fiendish Five have been declared, I can finally get into work on this story next time. I might not have mentioned, but instead of spreading out across the globe, these stories will stay throughout all of Canada, since Total Drama originated there. Also, I may not know much about these locations so I'm just gonna try and make it feel like the Sly Cooper games.

Now this is where the Canadian readers come in. I need to make sure these spots are good for these match ups. You probably wanna know who the Five are. That way, it might be easier to find places in Canada that fit them, but I'll give my reasons for why these places I've chosen seem to work. I already said I'm keeping the real villain a secret until the we get there.

Monsieur Jacques - British Columbia (2010 Winter Olympics)

White Lightning - Toronto (Canada's sports capital)

Sugar - Saskatchewan (farmland)

Shawn - unsure of a suitable location

Also as I'm trying to get a few chapters out of each location, so if anyone can give me a few key aspects of each location to use in each chapter leading up to the boss fight, that'd be great. For example, in the Toronto chapters, each area or chapter could be a different sport.

If you've played the original Sly Cooper, you'd know that each level had 7 areas not including the boss, but I'll probably reduce it to 4. Be sure to read the first three chapters so far and let me know if these are good locations. Thanks and I'll see you later.


End file.
